


I Know What You Did

by PrettyLittleMind



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Forgive Me, Heartbreak, I don't hate Kuroko or Aomine, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm a bad writer, I'm sorry to the Kuroko fans out there, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kagami and Kise become best friends and soon to be lovers, M/M, Murasakibara and his food, Sorry if they are out of character, Sorry this is my first fic on here, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittleMind/pseuds/PrettyLittleMind
Summary: After years of their lovers participating in a not-so-secret-affair, both Kagami and Kise try to piece back together their lives. Together they'll learn to trust and love all over again. It's not so easy to recover from a broken heart, but that won't stop them. After all; they have each other.





	1. Enough, please...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, PrettyLittleMind here. This is my first Fanfiction that I have decided to post onto AO3 for the first time. I have many other stories typed up on my laptop, each from different fandoms but I don't feel as if they are up to par to be posted here. I'm not a great writer so please bare with me and this story.
> 
> I apologise for the spelling and grammar mistakes that are there and that I have missed.
> 
> I would like to thank my good friend, [Trashbin_Kaite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashbin_Katie/pseuds/Trashbin_Katie)

~Two Years Ago~

“Let’s break up.” 

Voice airy and emotionless, deafening the silence between the two. Disbelief had found its way to the bluenet’s face, his heading snapping up to stare at his lover-no ex-lover in front of him. His mouth a gap like a fish breathing in water, his mind recalling all of the events that may have led them up to this point. To the point, his boyfriend of six years wants to break things off with him. It irked the darker man when he took in the blond’s expression, calmness as if what he said was nothing out of the ordinary. The bluenet watched as the man opposite him held his posture and continued to his dinner. 

‘He accepted it’ flashed in the mind of the bluenet. The blond in front of him was no longer the high schooler who was so full of happiness, compassion and brightness. He’s now dull, ‘You did this’ a voice in his mind supplied. ‘You made him lose his shine’ it carried on. He pushed the voice to the back of his mind, his mouth opening to let out on a word, “What.” The bluenet muttered. 

“You heard me,” the blond started calmly, “I know you did because you have good hearing.” He continued with an explanation. He felt himself flinch at the second part of the sentence, as if the blond, sitting in front of him, was accusing him of ignoring the presences of the blond whenever he walks in. As the blond lifted his head up, his eyes staring right into the bluenet’s eyes. Golden eyes, described to be the sun itself captured in his eyes, were now dull as if the sun had died out and what was left was the yellow husk. 

Dull yellow staring into the soul of the bluenet’s, dread filling the body of the larger man. Settling in his stomach, making him feel sick. 

“Let’s break up, Daikichii.” 

\---

Kagami’s mind was somewhere else, his feet were leading him somewhere he doesn’t know. His arms, aching from the weight of the two duffel bags filled with his clothes. The redhead's mind was playing what happened a few minutes ago like a movie he just watched. Another part of his brain was thinking of the date that he should pick up the boxes left at his previous apartment. The apartment that he shared with Kuroko for the past 4 years. 

~20 Minutes Prior~ 

Kagami was found sitting around the dining room table waiting for Kuroko to come back home from shopping. He was going to do it. He was going to finally break up with Kuroko. After hearing him say another’s name for the past three years, ignoring him and cancelling their dates, he’s had enough of it. He just felt numb, he doesn’t even know what to do anymore. He hasn’t felt the urge to play basketball after what Kuroko did. 

Three years, he hasn’t played, three years with no practice. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted after hearing the front door opening and closing, listening to the rustling of the bags and shoes being taken off. ‘Deep breaths Taiga, you can do this.’ The red-haired thought to himself, he stayed where he was sitting, waiting for the bluenette to leave the hallway and come into the kitchen. When Kuroko did enter the kitchen, he sent a small smile towards the larger man before making his way to the counters, putting the grocery bags on the counter. “Taiga-kun, I was thinking of making dinner tonight. What do you think?” Kuroko’s quiet voice ringing out in the silence of the apartment. 

“iga-kun? Taiga-kun!” snapping out of his thoughts, Kagami leaned his head away from the smaller man’s face. “I’m sorry what did you say Tetsu?” trying to clear his thoughts as he watches Kuroko smile at him and walks back towards the bags, “I said, maybe I should cook dinner for us tonight.” His eyes twinkling with amusement while his lips were laced with a kind smile. “Uh, yeas, sure. Go ahead.” He stammered before standing up from his chair, Kagami slowly walking into their shared bedroom and there sitting on his bed, waiting ever so patiently were his two large duffle bags. He had packed them before he sat at the dining room table to wait for Kuroko’s return. He doesn’t know how long he had stood at the doorway to stare the bags but by the time he snapped back from his thoughts, it was by Kuroko’s voice telling him that dinner was ready. 

Calmly breathing in, he told himself he can do it; that he can’t back out anymore. His eyes lingered on the bags before turning around and closing the bedroom door before making his way back to the kitchen. He sent Kuroko a small smile, bending over to sit back down on his vacant seat. “This looks great, Kuroko.” He praised as he looked around the table and sniffed the food, Kagami can feel the saliva filling up in his mouth. Swallowing the fluid back down, he let out a small cough, smiling at Kuroko before picking up his bowl and chopsticks. 

“Thank you for the food!” digging into the food, he chewed with a light hum, trying to keep his mouth occupied from saying what he is thinking. Half an hour has passed when they both had finished their dinner, within the thirty minutes, both Kuroko and Kagami had tried to start up a conversation with each other but ended up failing mid-way. Letting out a sigh, Kagami had placed his bowl and chopsticks down, looking up from his bowl to look at the small man sitting in front of him. “Kuroko, I need to te--“ he was cut off by the light-skinned man pushing his chair back, standing up to collect all the plates. His head was downcast, his hair covering his eyes but Kagami knew, he knew that Kuroko was expecting it. 

Maybe it was because he said Kuroko instead Tetsu, perhaps that’s what gave him away. 

Dark red eyes, almost mistaken to be blood, watched as the bluenette collected all the plates and bowls in silence. He could feel the guilt now; the guilt is building up and forming in his heart. As if the past three years weren’t painful enough. So, Kagami pushed the guilt down and forced the courage to return, replacing the guilt. “Kuroko, we need to talk.” Kuroko carried on with what he was doing, ignoring the words leaving the large man’s mouth.

“Kuroko, _please_!” 

The pleading didn’t do much help, it was still ignored, Kuroko carefully lifted the plates and bowls that were balanced in his arms. Kagami watched as the shorter boy walked into their kitchen, the anger was building up in the larger man, now. He was almost at his limit with Kuroko’s childish act, abruptly, Kagami stood up from his chair, the wooden seat scraping across the floor. Kagami had slammed his hands down onto the table while he was getting up and when he went to remove them, he saw Kuroko standing at the kitchen entryway. 

__

___“Stop. I’ve had enough, and I _need_ you to stop,” _ _ _

__

__A voice once filled with courage and happiness were now filled with exhaustion as if he no longer held the sight of his future. Kuroko can see the cracks within Kagami, he can see them getting larger. “Taiga-kun,” but before the bluenette could finish, the red-head had interrupted. Dark burgundy eyes filled with tears, showing a broken man beyond fixing, or so it seems. At the sight of the man in front of him, Kuroko flinched, his mouth slamming shut._ _

__

__“Let’s end this.” Kuroko could feel a tear in his heart. **Crack** _ _

__

__“It’s been over for a while now, and I have been stupid to hold onto what was already broken.” Another tear in his heart. **Crack**. _ _

__

__“I love you, Kuroko. I really do but I can’t take it anymore, I don’t have any more love to give you.” The third tear to his heart. **Crack**. _ _

__

__Kuroko needed to stop this, his heart can’t take any more damage. It already hurts. ‘But Kagami’s heart has shattered.’ ‘Kagami’s heart is weeping’ voices informing Kuroko of the damage that he has caused._ _

__

__“I know about you and Aomine. I’ve known for the past three years.” The last and final tear, Kuroko can hear his heart-shattering. Could hear his blood rushing through his veins, his eyes becoming cloudy. His vision blurring._ _

__

__‘Is this what you felt on the day you found out about us?’ The only question running through his head as tears ran down his face.__

_Tell me, was it this type of pain or was it more painful...?_


	2. What Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the late update! I don't have a schedule yet on went post the new chapters and I apologize for that. The reason why I haven't updated for a while is that I have too many assignments to do and they have dates are needed to be due.
> 
> \- Anyway, when I typed this out, I thought it would be a big chapter but it seems that it's a small one instead. I apologise for the small chapter!! - (Also ignore this!)
> 
> I'd like to thank [Trashbin_Katie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashbin_Katie/pseuds/Trashbin_Katie) for beta reading my work!
> 
> \- Hey guys! New today is that I have an Instagram now, I'll be posting when I'll update the story or if I'm currently writing it up! So go follow 'SmolBeanEmiko'!! - (Completely ignore this!)
> 
> Edit 16/06/2018: Hey guys, I've decided to go to Twitter to update you all on the progress of this story! On another note, I've also decided to add a few more paragraphs to his chapter so it doesn't seem so short, the paragraphs will be based on Kuroko's point of view! I apologise for the constant changes made!

“Yes, yes. I’m coming!”

A tall, lean man came into frame, slippers hitting the wooden floor as he walked down the hallway of the small apartment. Long nimble fingers grasping the door handle, wrist twisting to open the door. Poking his head out of the door, the blonde tried to get a good look at the person ringing his doorbell, at this time of day, his eyes glazed over as he was woken up from the disturbance. When the blond’s eyes got better focus at the person standing in front of him, he took in the man’s appearance. The dark red hair, the muscled body hidden underneath baggy clothing and a necklace with one ring on it, questions were flashing in his mind.  
Wide yellow eyes stared into sad dull red.

‘Kagamicchi?”

“Hey Kise, can I come in?"

\----

“Here you go.”

A large mug was placed in front of the red-head, the words having been spoken softly. “Thank you.” Was mumbled back to the blonde grabbing a hold of the mug with both of his hands, letting it warm his cold fingers. “Tell me what happened.” Kise verbalized patiently, his mug also keeping his hands warm as he sat himself down on his vacant seat. Kagami watched the blond calmly taking a sip of his hot tea, watching the grimace flash onto his face before smoothing out. Kagami continued to the stare at the man in front of him for a few more seconds, his eyes catching the warm gold before looking down at his mug and letting out a quiet bitter laugh.

“I couldn’t stand it anymore. The constant cheating, the constant muttering of his name.”

As the red-head looked at the content in his mug, he didn’t notice the blond staring at him with sad eyes. Kise’s been through what Kagami is currently going through, he knows the pain and hardship that the red-head is currently going through. Hell, he’s still going through it. Letting out a sigh, Kise leaned himself over the table and placed his hand on top of Kagami’s wrist, his fingers wrapping around it genteelly. The sudden touch made the red-head flinch before calming down, his head lifting up to look at the male, red meeting gold.

Kise squeezed the larger man’s wrist reassuringly before letting go and standing to walk over to the two large duffle bags. Kagami’s eyes followed Kise’s movement, watching him bend over to pick up the bags, “Were you planning to stay here, tonight?” the blond had asked, waking Kagami from his daydream. Silence followed soon after, leaving an awkward atmosphere in its wake. Coughing in his hand, Kagami looked at the other male, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck, “Yea, that was the plan…” he trailed off with a wry smile. His mind still replaying the break-up as if it was a movie, the sad crying face of the man he loves forever embedded in his brain.

Giving him a reassuring smile, Kise shouldered the two bags before speaking, once again breaking the trance that Kagami was in. “Well, you look tired. Let’s get you to bed.” Leaning back up, Kise turned his body to face the second hallway, looking over his shoulder to tell Kagami to follow him. Abruptly getting up from his chair, the red-head quickly made his way to stand behind the blond, standing a few inches taller than him. Genteelly sliding the bag straps of one of the bags off of his shoulders, he slid it onto his own before allowing the other man to start walking, following behind the blond quietly. Soon enough, the two had reached the spare room, the walk only taking a few minutes, the man in front opened the bedroom door and stepped into to place one of the bags down on the floor by the door, Kagami doing the same.

“Thanks.”

“No problem gets some sleep.”

Turning to watch the blond close the door of his – now supposed – room, Kagami let out a sigh for the umpteenth time before turning around again to make his way to his bed. Laying on his back, his red-eyes staring up at the clear white ceiling. The only sound made within the room was the ticking of the clock, and soon enough, Kagami began to drift off to sleep. The last thing the red-head heard were Kise’s fading footsteps and a door being closed.

\----

In another building, the room was dark, the sun having set hours ago. The only source of light was the dazzling shine of the moon and the brightly lit screen of the male’s phone. Letting out a shaky breath, Kuroko lifted up his head from between his hands, where they were clutching at his hair, his eyes landing on his phone screen. He stared at it, hoping that the red-head would call him, just this once.

“Tetsu?”

Jerking back a little, the petite male tilted his head upwards, noticing that the lights were on, hoping it was the red-head. His eyes racked the large built body next to him, the dark skin – no, that’s not right – and the short dark blue hair. Hope dissipating, he turned his head back to focus back on his phone. The silence welcomed by him.

“Tetsu, what are you doing, sitting in the dark?”

“He left…”

Voice once holding no emotions, known to be blank, now consumed by nothing but sorrow. Light blues never wavering from the phone. With those words, confusion developed in the larger man’s brain. Who left? Where’d they go? Questions filling his mind while the answers were right in front of him.

“Tetsu-“

“If _I_ hadn’t had cheated on him, maybe _he_ would still be here…”

The interruption was sudden but expected. ‘Ah, I see.’ Aomine said mentally, the pieces of the puzzle now patching themselves back together. He should’ve known ever since he walked in, should’ve pieced everything together instead of ignoring them. All of the answers were there, in front of him but he chose to ignore them.

“Tetsu, it was bound to happen.”

“ _Don’t tell me that!_ ”

Perhaps those weren’t the right words to use because, within a second, the chair was scraping across the floor and toppling over. Hands slammed onto the table and his body tense. Aomine wasn’t expecting this, he wasn’t expecting the outburst, making him take a step back away from Kuroko. His eyes held in the same place but showing disbelief.

“Tetsu…”

The head having turned so quickly, almost causing a whiplash, cold hard eyes glared at the taller man. This caused Aomine to flinch, he could feel the anger radiating off the male in front of him. “Don’t talk to me in that tone.” Words having been said ever so quietly that Aomine had to think for a second to what was said.

“Don’t _talk_ to me in _that_ tone!”

A pale hand, curling into a fist, pounding against the hardwood.

“Don’t _look_ at me with _those_ eyes!” Another hit.

“Tetsu, plea-“

“ _Shut up!_ ”

Snapping his mouth shut, dark blue eyes, once glowing with such confidence now displayed fear. Swallowing his fear, Aomine took a step forward. One after another until he was beside Kuroko again. Lifting his arms, he wrapped himself around the petite male, hugging him into his body. Heavy breath soon turning into breathless sobs.

Closing his eyes, Aomine whispered words of comfort, trying to calm the other male. The dark bluenette carefully took a step back and carried on until his back hit the wall. Sliding down, he sat there, leaning against the wall with his lover in his arms and between his legs. He continued with the words of comfort and the shushing sound until they both grew tired and sleep consumed them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comments and Criticism are welcomed! I would like to improve my work to get better in the foreseeable future!


End file.
